


Friends in high places (literally)

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Bonding, Clint likes being in high places, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gamora and Phil are the only adults and it shows, Gen, Groot likes candy, Light-Hearted, M/M, SHIELD Husbands, Team Bonding, Tree Climbing, slice of life but in a superheroes and aliens sort of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "He likes being up high," Coulson explains with a sigh.(Or: Groot makes a new friend)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Groot, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Gamora & Phil Coulson, Implied Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	Friends in high places (literally)

"He likes being up high," Coulson explains with a sigh. 

The green woman only raises an eyebrow, and graciously doesn't comment on how his asset is climbing the large sentient tree they've only just met. 

Both Groot and Hawkeye seem delighted by this arrangement, with Groot growing taller, upwards and out, his body extending, and Clint keeps climbing ever higher.

Honestly, Rocket is the only one who ever climbs Groot, and he more or less only does it for shoulder rides or tactical vantage points.

Never scampered up the Flora Colossus like this Terran is doing, but Groot seems to be having so much fun stretching out and creating formations for his new friend to scale.

They've made a game of it, and it's pretty endearing.

"I am married to an overgrown child too," Gamora says with a knowing smile, teasing and commiserating all at the same time.

Agent Coulson blushes, but doesn't deny it.

"Hey Phil!" Clint shouts out from his new perch. "Can you get my bow?"

He's barely visible amidst the foliage, perfectly at home 20 feet in the air on top of a _moving_ tree. A tree that happens to look just as eager as the man hitching a ride in its branches.

"This is going to end terribly," Phil proclaims with a defeated groan, burying his face in his hands.

They've created a monster. One alien plant-life that can be bribed with jelly beans (Clint's already taught Groot the hand sign for more, to facilitate their communication. Phil has no doubt Clint has tried to introduce more signs, but he's only seen Groot mimic the one to ask for more candy) and one hyperactive archer with a need to show off for his new best friend.

Phil doesn't know if he's going to survive this week with his sanity intact.

Business as usual, then.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr version](https://disruptedvice.tumblr.com/post/614885418649927680/phlint-high-places)


End file.
